Burning Sun
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: MenmaShion. My Lovely BodyGuard (Side Story). Rate M: Bloody Scene, Fighting Scene, and Many More


Burning Sun (My Lovely BodyGuard Side Story)

.

.  
MENMASHION Fanfic (One shoot) By Ianeous_Rain_Strom

.  
Rate Mature, Fighting Scene, Bloody Scene, Lime scene And Many More

.

.  
Menma sudah Pusing mendengar sang Adik, Naruko Namikaze. merengek Minta diantarkan Rumah Teman Perempuan satu Kelasnya.  
"Ayolah Menma-Nii, Kau tak mau mengantarkan Aku, Kau Mau Adikmu Yang Manis dan Cantik Ini dikerubungi Preman?",Rengek Naruko.  
Menma meutar Bola Matanya, Yang benar saja. Menma sebenarnya Enggan Mengabulkan permintaan sang adik tercinta.  
Pasalnya Dia Harus Mengantar ke Rumah...  
"SHION PHILLIPE!, Tidak, terima kasih adikku sayang. Nii-chan tau apa yang ada Di Fikiranmu",Hardiknya melotot Pada Naruko.  
Bibir Naruko mengerucut karena Kakak Keduanya yang wajahnya 90 Persen Mirip Kakak Sulungnya, Naruto Namikaze itu bersikeras tetap pada pendiriannya.  
Padahal Menma Juga Masih Mencintai Gadis berambut Pirang pucat Tersebut. Bagaimana Caranya menakhlukan hati kakanya ini?  
Naruko teringat Jurusnya saat meluluhkan Hati sang kakak sulung.  
Naruko Memasang Wajah Memelasnya dan Juga Psycho eyes Andalannya.  
"Ayolah Nii-Chanku yang Tampan, Masa Kau mau Marahan Terus Dengan Shion-Chan? Lagipula Shion Juga Sudah Menjelaskan semua padaku yang terjadi seminggu kemarin. Dan Jangan Lupa, Aku tahu Lho kakak Sering "Makan" Shion-Chan Di Ruang Keseh...hmmmppptthhh",Menma Membekap Mulut Naruko dengan Kedua Tangannya.  
Kalau Ibunya sampai Tahu kebiasaannya "makan" Shion sebelum Menikah, Bisa-Bisa Dia di bunuh Naruto dan Ibunya dengan sekali pukul, Menma merinding membayangkannya.  
"Ok, Ok Kita kerumah Shion-Chan, Puas!",Balas Menma mengalihkan wajahnya.  
"Nah Gitu Dong, Nii-chanku yang Tampan. hehehe",Senyum Naruko mengembang namun terdapat kesan ancaman didalamnya.  
'Akkkkh sialan Imotou-ku ini,Kampreeett',Umpat Menma.

.

.

Menma mengantar Naruko sampai pintu gerbang Kediaman Shion Berada, dan Sang Heiress Phillipe Itu MENUNGGU Tepat didepan Pintu Gerbang Kediaman.  
Naruko Turun Dari sepeda Motor Butut milik Kakaknya dan berlari Menuju arah Shion.  
"Kyaaaa, Shion-Chan!",Naruko memeluk Shion sambil berteriak Histeris, Sementara Menma mengikuti sang adik Dari Belakang.  
Shion membalas Pelukan Naruko. setelah melepas pelukan Naruko, Mata Ungunya menatap Menma.  
"Menma-Kun",Sapanya pelan.  
"Hn",Ucap Menma Acuh.  
Shion menunduk Sedih, Naruko melihat Shion Menunduk begitu dan Kakaknya yang acuh.  
Tanpa ampun Naruko Menginjak Kaki Menma dengan Keras.  
"ITTAIIIII!, apa-apaan Kau Naruko?!",Bentak Menma, sambil menahan Kesakitan Dikakinya.  
"Salahmu sendiri tak menyahut sapaan Shion-Chan!",balas Naruko Melotot pada sang Kakak.  
Menma mengalihkan wajahnya Dari Naruko dan juga... Shion.  
"Ingat!, Nii-chan Tak Mau Kan Kaa-san Marah padamu hanya Gara-gara ini Bukan... Daaaaaan...",Naruko tak Melanjutkan Kata-katanya sambil memandang tajam sang kakak dengan senyum khas Psycho.  
"Apa?",Menma Melotot pada Naruko.  
Menma sudah merasakan Feeling tak enak saat Naruko mengucapkan kalimat 'Dan' panjang sekali.  
"Jangan sampai Aku beritahu Kaa-san apa yang terjadi atas dirimu, Nii-Chan-Ku-yang-TAM-PAN",Nada Naruko seakan didominasi Nada-Nada 'Do' Doremi.  
Menma lagi-Lagi merinding saat Kata "Kaa-san" disebutkan Naruko.  
"Ha'i, Ha'i",Ucap Menma Pasrah.  
Shion Yang tak mengerti maksud Naruko, Hanya Bisa Bingung.  
"Sebaiknya Kita Masuk ya",Ajak Shion sedikit Gugup pada Naruko dan Menma.

.

.

.

(Kirin Gakuen, KELAS XII-IPA 1)  
Menma menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba tidur siang.  
Berkat Sang Adik, Dia dan Shion Saling memaafkan, Dan Adiknya juga Memaksanya harus Dirumah Shion Sampai Jam 12 malam.  
Akibatnya, Dia Harus Diomeli sang Ibu Habis-Habisan semalaman Penuh.  
Kelas Menma Ramai tak seperti biasanya.  
Ya ,Kelasnya TaK ada Pelajaran Alias Kosong.  
Semua kawan-Kawan dikelasnya menghabiskan waktu dengan ada yang bermain Poker, Laptop, membaca Buku Dan Ada Pula Yang tidur seperti Menma.  
GREEK  
Seorang Teman sekelas Menma membuka Pintu Geser Kelasnya dengan kasar dan berlari menuju meja menma tertidur.  
"Menma! Bangun!",Temannya Itu Menggoyang-Goyangkan Tubuh sang Namikaze Itu dengan Keras.  
Menma terbangun dan langsung mempelototi Orang yang berani membangunkannya.  
"Konohamaru Apa Kau tak Lihat Aku sedang Istirahat, Hah?",Bentaknya.  
"Maaf Menma, tapi Shion Diganggu Anak laki-laki Kelas 12 IPS-1",Ucap Konohamaru membuat Menma Berdiri tegak secara langsung.  
"Dimana Dia?",Ucapnya Membuat penghuni Kelas Yang dia tempati merinding pada Menma, Pasalnya Menma sudah mengeluarkan Aura Hitamnya.  
"Ikut Aku",Ajak Konohamaru.

Shion Berusaha melepaskan diri Dari kepungan Para senpai laki-lakinya yang mengerubunginya sekitar 15 Orang.  
"Ayolah, Sedikit bermain-main dengan Kami",Pinta Salah Seseorang Dari Mereka.  
"Maaf , senpaii. aku mau Lewat",Shion Berusaha Melewati Hadangan Mereka  
Salah Seorang Dari Mereka Memegang Tangan Shion Dibantu yang Lain menahan Shion Pergi.  
"Lepas! hmmmmmpppphttt",Berontak Shion NAMUN mulutnnya Dibekap Salah seorang seniornya.  
Mereka Menggiring Shion Menuju Gudang.  
Sementara Menma Berlari disamping Konohamaru dengan Cepat menuju tempat Shion.  
"Dimana Shion-Chan?",Tanya Menma sudah Terlalu Khawatir, saat tak Mnemui siapapun di depan Kelas 12 IPS-1 yang sudah Kosong.  
"TOLOOOONG!",Teriak Seseorang.  
Menma dengan Segera Berlari Menuju Suara Teriakan itu Berasal.  
"Menma Tunggu",Tahan Konohamaru, Namun Menma sudah berlari Menuju Tempat Dimana Teriakan Itu Berasal. Mau tak Mau Konohamaru Mengikuti Menma Dari Belakang.  
GLODAKKK  
Suara Gaduh dari Arah Gudang membuat Menma sgera Lari Dan Menendang Pintu Gudang HinggA Roboh.  
DUUUAAAAAK BRAKKK  
"Menma-kun",Shion MenanGis dan Bernafas Lega  
Laki-Laki Kelas 12 IPS-1 yang Tadi Menahan Shion, terkejut Bukan Kepalang atas perbuatan Menma Itu.  
"Gi-Gila padahal Pintu Itu aku Kunci Tadi",Gumam salah seorang dari mereka sedikit ketakutan.  
Mata Menma Dan Konohamaru Membeliak saat Shion Sudah Di Tidurkan diatas Meja dan kedua tangan serta Kedua Kakinya sudah ditahan Beberapa Siswa Berandal Tersebut.  
"Kalian!",Aura Menma semakin Menggelap saat wajah Shion Bengkak DI BAGIAN kiri ,Beberapa Kancing Baju Sailor Milik Shion Sudah Terbuka dan menampakkan sedikit Buah Dadanya yang masih terbalut Bra.  
Konohamaru Mundur, Mengerti akan ada Banjir Darah Digudang besar Tersebut.  
"Lebih Baik Aku Beritahu Para Sensei sekarang",Gumamnya Keluar dari Gudang Tersebut Dan berlari Menuju Ruang Guru.  
Menma Maju Dan Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erta.  
"Akan Kuhabisi Kalian!",teriak Menma.  
Menma Melangkah Maju, siap Menghadapi anak-anak berandal sekolah itu.  
Mata Birunya Menatap tajam Anak-anak Berandal Itu Nanar.  
Salah Seorang Dari Siswa Berandalan Itu Mencoba memukul Menma, Dengan senang Hati Menma Menerima pukulan salah satu berandalan sekolah tersebut Diwajah Kirinya.  
BUAAAGHH  
Mata Seorang Berandal Sekolah Tersebut Membulat sempurna, Pukulannya memang melukai pipi sang Namikaze berambut Hitam Itu.  
Tapi Menma Tak Bergerak sedikitpun setelah menerima Pukulan dari salah seorang Berandalan tersebut.  
Menma Menggenggam kepalan Berandal sekolah tersebut dan menariknya kearahnya.  
Sebuah Uppercut Dilayangkan Menma menggunakan tangan Kirinya Menghantam Dagu Berandalan sekolah tersebut.  
BUAAAGGGHH  
Menma Sedikit Melompat dan Memutar Tubuhnya serta Menendang Telak Wajah Berandal tersebut tepat.  
DUAAAAGGHH BRUUKKK  
Satu berandal tersungkur Pingsan dengan Gigi Tanggal 3 dan Hidung berdarah.  
"Beraninya Kalian Menyentuh Gadisku",Ucap Menma Dingin.  
"K-Kalian Maju, Hadapi Dia",perintah seorang Ketua Berandal tersebut.  
2 orang Maju Menyerang Menma dan Hasilnya.  
Menma tanpa Ampun melakukan Serangan Lutut ke arah Dada Pada seorang dari 2 orang siswa Berandal Tersebut dan menendang Perutnya saat tersungkur ditanah.  
Satu Orang berusaha menendang arah Rusuk Menma, Dengan Cekatan Menma menangkis dan memukul Perut dan Dada yang Mengarah Ulu Hati.  
BUAAAGGGHHH  
Menma Berlari dan Memukul seorang Dari Mereka serta menendang Wajah seorang yang menahan Tanagan Shion.  
Dengan Cepat Menma Meraih Kerah Belakang Orang yang tadi Hendak Memperkosa sang Kekasih.  
Menma memukul Perut Orang Itu Dan Memberikan Pukulan Wajah Telak Hingga Orang siswa Itu Terjatuh Jauh.  
Menma segera Melompat dan tangan Kirinya Berpegang pada sisi Meja.  
DUAKK DUAAK DUAKK  
Wajah Para siswa Berandalan yang menahan Tangan dan Kaki sang Kekasih diberi hadiah berupa Tendangan Telapak Kaki dari Menma.  
Para Berandalan Itu Terjatuh dan Mengerang kesakitan.  
"SIALAN KAU!",Seseorang dari arah belakang mencoba memukul Kepala Menma dengan Balok Kayu,  
"MENMA-KUN AWAS!",teriak Shion.  
Dengan Sigap Menma Menepis serangan Tersebut Menggunakan Tangan Kirinya.  
BRAAKKK  
Balok Kayu Itu patah Menjadi Dua, Menma dengan Cepat menjambak Siswa berandal yang tadi menyerangnya itu.  
Tak Lupa Menma membenturkan Kepala Siswa Berandal Itu berkali-kali ke arah TEMBOK, Hingga tembok Itu berwarna Merah karena Darah siswa Tersebut.  
Semua siswa yang tadi ingin menyerang menma jadi ciut nyalinya.  
Menma Memegang Balok Kayu dan berjalan menuju para Siswa yang tersisa.  
Siswa-Siswa Berandalan Tersebut segera memegang balok kayu dengan perasaan takut.  
"Kuhabisi Kalian semua",Menma Melayangkan Balok Kayunya Kearah kepala salah satu Siswa Berandal Tersebut dan Hasilnya Siswa Itu Terkapar dengan darah Yang Mengalir dilatai.  
"Menma-Kun Cukup!",Pinta Shion Mengerti kalau Menma sudah dalam Mode pembunuh sekarang.  
Menma mengabaikan Teriakan Shion dan Terus Menyerang para Berandalan Itu Dengan Beringas.  
Para Sensei Baru Datang bersama Konohamaru dan Menahan Tangan Menma yang sudah Gelap Mata.  
"Menma Cukup! jangan bunuh Mereka!",Konohamaru menahan tangan Menma dan juga seorang Guru berambut Hitam Cepak.  
"MENMA-KUN, JANGAN KAU HANTAM MEREKA LAGI",kata Gurunya tersebut mencoba menyadarkan Menma.  
Shion Segera memeluk sang kekasih dan menenangkannya.  
"Sudah Menma-kun, Cukup. Kumohon",Peluk Shion. Tangis Shion berhasil Membuat Menma tersadar kembali.  
Konohamaru Melepas tangan Menma begitu juga sensei-nya yang tadi menahannya.  
Menma membalas pelukan Sang Kekasih dan membuat Shion lega.  
"Bawa Mereka Ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah",Perintah sensei tersebut pada sensei lainnya.

.

.

.  
Menma Dan Shion duduk Tenang Di taman Sekolah setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.  
15 siswa berandalan tersebut diserahkan pada pihak yang berwajib setelah mendengar kesaksian Shion, Menma dan Konohamaru.  
Shion Dengan Telaten membersihkan Luka sang kekasih..  
"Gomen...",Ucap Menma pelan.  
"Untuk Apa?",Tanya Shion Bingung.  
"Karena Aku lengah tak bisa menjagamu", Ucap Menma Pelan.  
"tak apa, Lagipula aku senang kau bisa menyelamatkanku",Senyum Shion.  
Menma Dengan Tiba-Tiba Memeluk Shion.  
"Aku Janji akan Menjagamu lebih baik Lagi",Menma mencium Tengkuk Shion  
Shion Hanya Bisa membalas pelukan Menma dengan tenang.  
"Arigatou", Shion Melepas pelukannya.  
Menma dengan pelan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Wajah Shion.  
Shion Yang Mengerti maksud Menma juga mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya Kearah Menma.  
Belum Bibir Mereka Bersentuhan Sebuah Suara nyaring menjauhakan mereka.  
"Shion-Chan!",Teriak Naruko  
'AAAAARRRGGGH Adik Kampreeett, Waktumu datang tak tepat Naruko',Batin Menma Kesal.  
"Kau tak Apa-apa kan? katanya Kamu mau Bla bla bla bla ",Tanya Naruko dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir.  
Shion hanya tersenyum saat Naruko Menanyainya dengan Beruntun. Menma tersenyum saat Sang kekasih tersenyum.  
Menma Hendak meninggalkan sang adik dengan kekasihnya ditaman untuk kembali kedalam kelas.  
Namun Dengan Cepat Shion memegang pergelangan tangan Menma.  
Shion Menarik Tangan Menma dan Bibir Menma Dengan Shion Bertemu.  
Naruko MELONGO melihat Pemandangan Tersebut dihadapannya.  
"Arigatou, Menma-Kun",senyum Shion sambil mengusap-usap wajah Menma.  
Menma hanya tersenyum dan Meninggalkan Naruko Dengan shion Ditaman.  
"Kenapa kalian melakukan Ciuman Itu didepanku?",Ujar Naruko KESAL.

.

.

FIN


End file.
